


Just Smile

by ShinSeul



Series: Loki x Reader Archives [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, M/M, Modern times, Tickle Fights, ft. A Phone as a Tiny Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSeul/pseuds/ShinSeul
Summary: How "hard" could it be getting a photo of Loki smiling?





	Just Smile

*click*  
_Why is it when I feel pretty, this camera betrays me?_  
_When the mirror could capture how beautiful you are than a freaking camera from this.._  
Another sigh… Just thinking about going through your gallery, with almost a hundred photos to select from..  
_Maybe just one more shot._  
*click*  
_One more._  
*click*  
_Just one more.._  
*click*  
_My patience is wearing thin.. One more.._  
*click*

“Darling, what are you doing?”

“Jesus! Loki, can you knock?!” It is a good thing I am taking my photos by the bed, otherwise I might have to find another crack on the screen.. and that would cost a fortune that buying another phone might be more suitable.  
“Jesus? Darling.. I thought your religion forbids you to use “his” name in vain?” Smirking as usual, he made his way to the chair for my working desk.  
Embarrassment rushed through me as both of our eyes scanned through my table that is still a mess since I just shoved all my papers from the bed to that surface to get some rest. _Come to think of it, I have not returned from working on it.._

“Well, you surprised me. You could have at least knocked, no?” Pushing all thoughts beside, it seems he is throwing more questions than I could answer. _I guess I am joining in the game._  
“And what business would you like to settle with me that you forgot about knocking?”  
His eyes went from my desk, slowly shifting to my messy bed, then me; “Is it a sin to check what my lover has been doing that we missed having breakfast together?”  
Losing his smirk, like a cat, his curious fingers snatched my phone and examined it; “What were you smiling at on this tiny mirror box?”  
Seeing him examining what seems to be an odd box, it was difficult to stuff a laughter there, especially when he just described the phone as a tiny box. Bless him.  
_If only you could click the white button at the middle to capture that moment._

“I was just taking a couple of selfies.”  
“What is a selfie?”  
He looked once more at the phone just before it blacked out. My photos are now secured.  
“Well, a selfie is similar to a portrait, only that you could take it in one press of a button here.”  
“I see..” Handing over my phone, Loki soon had his arms around me, spreading his legs to spoon me before nuzzling his chin by my left shoulder; “But why are you smiling at it?”  
“Because that is supposed to be the gist of it? You smile..?”  
Softly pressing his lips against my cheeks, my body just subconsciously leaned against his chest, his words soon felt like whispers in my ear; “You could always smile on me and I could always treasure that moment in my mind, love..”  


“Loki…” Cuddling close, a pause trailed along when an idea popped up; “Would you like taking a selfie for me?”  
Almost sewing his brows together, “A selfie..? Love… would that mean smiling at the screen for you?”  
“Yes! Please?” Unlocking the phone, conveniently it went straight to the camera; “Just smile for a few seconds so I could always look on it at work.~”  
“If you could catch me smiling with that tiny box then you got yourself a selfie.”  
_Well, it is not technically a selfie but is this a challenge I am hearing?_  
“I like a challenge. Get ready!”

Knowing not what came over me, my fingers soon went nutso by his waist, trying to make him giggle or even just a suppressed smile but there was none on his face..  
_Don’t tell me.._

“Darling, sorry for disappointing you but I could not be tickled.. Thor might not though.”  
_Sh*t._  
Trying to tickle his neck, all I am getting is a smirk instead of a smile; “This is so unfair..”  
“Why, love? Is your waist ticklish?” Hiding my surprise, his smirk only grew wider. I could see how he might have been planning this for a future ploy in mind.  
Just before giving up, I thought, maybe he might be slightly ticklish _down_ there.  
Maybe..  
Having my nails gently trail from his knee, slowly making circular motions before letting it sway closer and closer to his hips, I heard him swoon, softly letting out a groan, biting his lips before stopping my hand midway.  
_It seems that ploy in mind is already playing._  
His eyes, passionate and cunning, are definitely telling me so. 

Turning the tables, my god of mischief lay me down under him, using his body to pin me still, having his lips kissing my ears, sensing every breath hot against me; “I think it is my turn now, _kitten_.”

_Maybe I would have a photo of him smiling after this._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed reading this little tale that came randomly in my head. I am planning on adding more to it soon so, what are your thoughts about this?  
Pls. leave a comment or suggestion below on how I could make it better or if what I wrote is good enough.~  
Merci!


End file.
